This section provides background information related to the present application which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional manual transmissions (“MTs”) can be desirable for their low cost and complexity, and are typically more fuel efficient than conventional automatic transmissions (“ATs”). However, conventional MTs require the operator to manually shift into and out of each gear while balancing the application of clutch pressure to engine speed. This operation can demand considerable driver concentration and/or fatigue, and can be particularly undesirable at low speeds or in stop-and-go conditions such as those experienced in cities, for example.
Conventional ATs, including planetary transmissions, continuously variable transmissions (“CVTs”), and dual clutch transmissions (“DCTs”), eliminate the need to shift gears while adjusting clutch and engine speed, and have other desirable characteristics, such as shift smoothness and reduced noise, vibration, and harshness (“NVH”). However, ATs are more complex and costly than MTs and typically suffer from inefficiencies that result in reduced fuel economy. Semi-automatic and electronically shifted manual transmissions are known in the art, but are likewise costly and complex when compared to MTs.
Generally, customers in emerging automotive markets are familiar with the operation of MTs, but there is increasing demand for a transmission that offers the benefits of ATs at costs that are closer to those of MTs. These customers are also most likely to drive in highly populated cities where stop-and-go conditions exist. Accordingly, there exists a need for a low-cost transmission configuration that combines the benefits of MTs with those of ATs.